yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Darklord
| japanese = 堕天使 | furigana = だてんし | romanji = Datenshi | japanese translated = Fallen Angel }} Darklords, known as Fallen Angels in Japan, are a series of DARK Fairy-Type monsters used by Midori Hibiki in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" is also a "Darklord" monster, due to her Japanese name containing "Fallen Angel", but is not used by Midori. Much of their effects are focused on sending Darklords to the Graveyard and then summoning them. Much of this archetype have been released as V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards. With the release of Legendary Collection 2, "Darklord" Decks have become readily accessible, with a copy of each "Darklord" previously only available as a YCS prize available in each. Play Style "Darklord" monsters have a few things in common: in addition to being DARK Fairy-Type monsters, they all have high Levels (ranging from 5 to 10) and all of them have high ATK to match. Also, some of them, such as "Darklord Superbia", can swarm the field. It's recommended to two or three copies of "Celestial Transformation" due to the fact that one can Summon and swarm the field with high Level Fairy-Type monsters this way. A "Darklord" Deck focuses on sending DARK Fairy-Type monsters to the Graveyard then reviving them, however bringing back a monster especially a "Darklord" requires a more permanent solution rather than relying on one time use cards such as "Monster Reborn", "Call of the Haunted", "Ribbon of Rebirth", etc. It is recommended to run three copies of "Athena" or two copies of "The Dark Creator"; however the downside of using the effect of "The Dark Creator" is that a clear field is needed. One can send one "The Dark Creator" to the Graveyard, then summon "Phantom of Chaos" to copy its effect, though this is a solution that cannot be used for more than one turn. Athena is favored over "The Dark Creator" for this reason. "Athena" also works well with "Darklord Zerato", whose effect would cause it to destroy itself at the end of turn. Using the effect of "Athena" you can send "Zerato" to the Graveyard and then revive it, thus resetting "Zerato" and preventing it from being destroyed. Recommended Cards Monsters * Darklord Asmodeus * Darklord Superbia * Darklord Edeh Arae * Darklord Zerato * Darklord Desire * Archlord Kristya * Athena * Dark Grepher/Armageddon Knight * Hecatrice * Dark Valkyria * The Creator/The Dark Creator * Honest * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dark Armed Dragon Spells * Allure of Darkness * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format only) * Fires of Doomsday * Foolish Burial * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Terraforming (only if you use Mausoleum) * Trade-In/Advance Draw * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Celestial Transformation * Inferno Reckless Summon * Monster Reborn Traps * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Miraculous Descent * Call of the Haunted Deck Types Darklord OTK See: Darklord OTK Desired Control Recommended Cards Monsters * Darklord Asmodeus * Darklord Desire * Light and Darkness Dragon * Sephylon, the Ultimate Time Lord Spells * Book of Moon * Forbidden Chalice Traps * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus Norleras Darklords Recommended Cards Monsters * Darklord Asmodeus * Darklord Superbia * Darklord Zerato * Sky Scourge Norleras * Phantom of Chaos * The Dark Creator * Necro Gardna * Spirit Reaper * Dark Grepher * Sangan * Battle Fader * Summoner Monk Spells * Card Destruction * Monster Reborn * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Trade-In * Veil of Darkness * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Allure of Darkness * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen Traps * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus Disputed cards "Marie the Fallen One" - Although she has 「堕天使」 in her Japanese Name, she isn't considered a "Darklord" monster because of her Type which is Fiend. However, should the name become the focus of the archetype, then her Type will not matter at all. Also another card is "Fallen Angel of Roses" for the same reason as Marie the Fallen One but this one is Plant so it can't be considered as another "Darklord". Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type Category:Families